


[video] The Addams Family in The Sims 2

by 7th_key



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7th_key/pseuds/7th_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music video of the Addams Family from the 60's done with the Sims 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[video] The Addams Family in The Sims 2

**Author's Note:**

> It's a reproduction of the characters and the sets of the TV series, utilizing all I could find in the game and on mod sites and a couple of texture modification. There is no proper house - the layouts are guessed from screenshots, so some rooms are somehow connected while other look like TV sets missing the the proverbial 4th wall.


End file.
